Impossible
by RegulusBlackForever
Summary: Sirius Black wasn't accepted by the Gryffindors, and turned to the only person who likes him: Lily Evans. The two friends do everything together, and soon friendship becomes love. Lily/Sirius
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Impossible**

**Summary: Sirius Black wasn't accepted by the Gryffindors, and turned to the only person who likes him: Lily Evans. The two friends do everything together, and soon friendship becomes love.**

**Pairings: Sirius/Lily, James/Marlene **

_**Sirius' Point Of View**_

"Black, Sirius!" Professor McGonagall called out.  
Sirius walked up to the Sorting Hat and placed it on his head.  
_"Well, hello there," _said the Sorting Hat in his mind.  
"Um, hi…" Sirius thought back.  
_"Hm, where to put you? You're certainly brave enough for Gryffindor, but you will find little friends there. Ravenclaw does not seem to be an option; though you have a clever mind, you are not willing to do more than you have to. Hufflepuff: well, you're certainly loyal, but it doesn't seem to fit. Slytherin or Gryffindor? What do you want, Black?".  
_"You're giving me a choice? Well, I don't like what you said about finding little friends, but I don't think I'm right for Slytherin.  
_"Indeed you're not. You want Gryffindor, then?"._  
"Yes, please.

"_Gryffindor!" _ the Sorting Hat cried for the whole hall to hear. Everyone Sirius could see was wearing a shocked expression. Deputy-Headmistress McGonagall nudged him and pointed to the Gryffindor table.

"Over here, please, Black,".

He walked in dead silence; no one clapping, until one Prefect regained his thoughts and started, and most of the Gryffindors following his lead.

Sirius sat down in a seat by a second year, who inched his chair away.  
"Who'd have thought it?" said the second year boy, "A Black in Gryffindor? Well, you're not welcome here,".  
"Well, it's too late now," Sirius replied, glaring at him, before moving to the chair next to him, leaving a space between him and the boy.

"Evans, Lily!" was the next person and the first girl to join Gryffindor. She sat next to Sirius and gave him a small smile.  
"Hello," she whispered.  
"Hello," Sirius whispered back. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

A boy named Remus Lupin was next, who sat opposite him.  
"My parents told me to stay away from you and your family," he said, and wouldn't look at Sirius again.

Everyone else who came to sit at the Gryffindor table acted pretty much the same, or they just ignored him. The happy feeling he'd felt when Lily has smiled at him had gone.

After "Zabini, Alexander," has been Sorted into Slytherin, Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
"Welcome all these new students to Hogwarts! Second years and above, welcome back! I hope this will be an enjoyable year for everyone! As, every year, I must inform the new first years and quite a few older ones, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. If it were permitted, it would be called the Permitted Forest. But it is not permitted, so it is not called that!".

Sirius looked at him, wondering if Dumbledore was insane.

"And now, we must begin our feast! But there is a few more words I must say! Happy boom happy boom elephant!".

Suddenly, the empty dishes, plates and jugs on the table where no longer empty, and were instead filled with many different foods and drinks.

"Is that normal for him?" Sirius and Lily Evans both said at the same time, before turning to each other and laughing.

"It is. My parents told me Dumbledore was a little insane," a boy Sirius thought was called James Potter. He couldn't help notice Potter was looking at Lily when he spoke, and not him as well.

Lily nodded and piled some sausages onto her plate. Sirius did the same, with chicken nuggets as well. He was in love with both foods, something he had announced to his family when he was five years old. His younger brother, Regulus, piped up, "Why don't you marry it, then?". Sirius replied that he would, when he was older.

Sirius thought back on that memory, and smiled. He was incredibly close to Regulus, and couldn't wait until he came to Hogwarts with him.

After the feast was over, and all the plates had been cleared, Dumbledore stood up and informed them of a list in the caretaker's office about forbidden items at Hogwarts, then dismissed the hall. Everyone stood up and there was a mad rush for the doors.

"Gryffindors, this way!" a prefect with red hair cried. One quarter of the Hogwarts students followed her, chatting and laughing. They stopped outside a portrait of a fat lady.

"Bold bravery," the prefect said calmly, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a hole. Everyone climbed through it and Sirius followed their example. Looking around in wonder, it seemed to be a common room of some sort.

A boy Sirius thought was called Pettigew elbowed him hard and said loudly,  
"Bet you never thought you'd be here, snake!"

Those who heard Pettigew laughed, and pointed at Sirius and whispered behind their hands.

"I'm clearly _not _a "snake" as the Sorting Hat Sorted me into Gryffindor. Are you deaf?" Sirius replied, glaring at him.

Pettigrew glared back and opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the prefect saying something.

"This is the Gryffindor common room, where you will do your homework and spend your free time. The boys dormitories are on the left stairs, and the girls go straight on and turn right. First years have to go up to their dormitories right away, where you will find all of your belongings already there and unpacked,".

The first-years went up to their dorms, with a couple of them elbowing Sirius in the ribs and poking him.

_This was a mistake. I wish I had chosen Slytherin now, _Sirius thought. While Potter, Lupin and Pettigew collapsed onto their beds at once and were snoring within seconds _(It's only eight o'clock! thought Sirius), _Sirius sat down at the desk placed next to his bed and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Mother, _he wrote, then paused.

_Dear Mother,_

_I'm sorry. The stupid Sorting Hat placed me in stupid Gryffindor house._

He deliberately made it sound as though he had no choice, thinking his mother might be less cross.

_I hate it already. Only one person actually has manners and doesn't eat everything in sight. That same person is also the only one I like. The other three boys I'm stuck in a dormitory with are snoring right now. It's incredibly vulgar. Please, Mother, don't be cross. I'm still loyal to the Dark. I still hate Mudbloods._

Sirius hated those last two sentences and there was no way he'd ever actually mean it. He was, again, just saying it to calm his mother.

_From, _

_Your eldest son, Sirius._

**A/N: I know this is short, but I just wanted to set the scene. Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Impossible: Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thank you for the follow and the favourite! **

_**Sirius' Point of View**_

The next day, when Sirius woke up, he felt an immediate sense of dread. He had no idea why, though. The other boys were still asleep, so as Sirius walked to the shower, he made sure not to wake them.

He walked into the one furthest from the door and switched it on. He hadn't expected it to be cold (at home, the water was always heated), so Sirius squealed.

"EEEEEEEEK!" he sounded like a little girl.

He quickly shut up, listening to see if he'd woken them up. _No, _he decided, _if they wouldn't wake up at that then they could sleep through a hurricane!_

He stepped back and waited until the shower had warmed up before standing back under its jets of water. Sirius stayed in there for about twenty minutes; only venturing out when his skin started to burn. He towelled himself dry, before realising he'd left his clothes back by his bed.

Sirius groaned and held the towel around his waist and opened the door to go back to his bed. By the time he'd dressed and brushed his shoulder-length hair, it was time to go to breakfast. The other boys were _still _asleep, and he had no intention of waking them up. Let them miss the first day of classes, he didn't care!

After getting lost twice, he was found by a helpful third-year Hufflepuff who showed him the way to the Great Hall.

"Thanks!" Sirius said. The Hufflepuff smiled and walked to his table.

_That's two people who haven't ignored me or made stupid comments. Yay! _Sirius thought, almost sarcastically.

As he walked to the Gryffindor table, everyone started to move around, leaving him with nowhere to sit.

"Idiots," muttered Sirius,

Well, almost nowhere.  
"Hi," he said as he sat down opposite Lily Evans, who no one else wanted to sit near either.  
"Hey," she replied.

Just then, Professor McGonagall appeared behind him.  
"Here's your timetable, Black, and yours, Miss Evans," she said, and handed them their timetables before walking off.

"Thanks," they both said to her retreating back.  
Sirius looked at his. His first lesson was Charms, with the Ravenclaws. That wouldn't be too bad; better than with the Slytherins.

Just then, the hall was filled with the sounds of birds. Hundreds and hundreds of owls flew through an open window near the ceiling of the hall. A black screech owl flew down in front of Sirius and deposited a letter before flying off.

_Dear Sirius, _(the letter read)

_I am sorry to hear that the Sorting Hat has placed you in the house for Mudbloods and Blood Traitors. I hope that you will not become that last one._

Sirius bit his lip.

_However, as long as you stay loyal to the house of Black and do not hold company with them,_

Sirius looked up at Lily, before looking down at the letter again.

_I will not disown you._

"Yay," he said. "How nice,".

_Those boys who are in your dormitories, I shouldn't worry about them. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if one of them was a Potter, the way they are acting._

_From,  
Your mother._

Sirius raised his eyebrows.  
"Okay…"  
"What?" asked Lily. Sirius jumped. He'd forgotten she was there.  
"It's just the letter my mother sent me.

Suddenly, Sirius felt a slap on the back. He turned to see a dishevelled-looking James Potter.  
"Why didn't you wake us? We would've been late for classes!".  
"…That was kind of the point," Sirius replied, smirking.

McGonagall was there in an instead. She seemed to have a talent for spotting trouble.  
"Is there a problem here?" she asked.  
"He's my problem," James muttered.  
"Oh yeah? Well, it's you who's my problem! I don't know how your parents can stand you!" Sirius shot back.

"Shut up!" James said, before walking off and shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth.  
"That's disgusting!" Lily said, who'd been watching.  
"Yeah. Very,".  
"I hate him too, you know," Lily said softly. "I met him on the train. I'd been sitting with my friend, Severus, then that stupid Potter comes over, insults him and asks me out!".

Sirius looked at her.  
"He _what?"  
_"I know! I mean, just ten seconds ago he'd called my best friend "Snivellus"! And just ten seconds ago he'd met me!".

Sirius snorted.  
"He's probably one of those gits who knows no one will ever want to go out with him, but still asks every girl in his site,".  
"Desperate," Lily put in.

A bell rang to signal the end of breakfast, and everyone stood up to make their way to classes. Neither Sirius or Lily knew the way to Charms, but it seemed Potter did so they just followed him. Sirius watched his back and a mischievous grin spread across his face.

He pulled out a piece of parchment from his robe pocket and a quill. He scrawled, _I am a loser! Kick me!_ on it and stuck it onto Potter's back. Lily saw what he'd done and high-fived him.

"Nice one!" she mouthed, as not to alert Potter of what had just happened.

In the Charms classroom, there were twenty desks which two people could sit on. The Ravenclaws, of course, sat on the desks at the front while the Gryffindors were at the back. Sirius and Lily sat at the desk directly at the back in the right-hand corner.

Sirius heard a cough and looked up. The Professor was sitting at his desk, about to start the lesson.

"Welcome to your first Charms lesson!" he squeaked, "My name is Professor Flitwick and I am your teacher in this subject. Today, we will be learning how to make objects "fly". Repeat after me (without wands, please!), _Wingardium Leviosa,". _

"_Wingardium Leviosa," _the class said dully.

"Very good! And remember, the wand movement is swish and flick! I 'd like you all to give it a try now!".

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _rang through the classroom again, this time with more enthusiasm. Only Lily succeeded on her first try; her feather touching the ceiling.

"Well done, Miss Evans!" Professor Flitwick said, coming over. "That will be ten points to Gryffindor!".

"How did you _do _that so quickly?" Sirius asked her, looking over in wonder. Lily shrugged.  
"I just did what Professor Flitwick said,".

Sirius tried again, this time getting it along with a Ravenclaw boy. Flitwick beamed and awarded them both five points to their respective houses for getting it second. Slowly, everyone managed to get it. Pettigrew was the last, because he'd been saying _Lingardium _with an L instead of a W.

_Idiot, _thought Sirius.

Professor Flitwick gave them an eight-inch essay on the Levitation Charm to be completed by Friday. Sirius didn't groan unlike most of the class; he was looking forward to seeing how much he'd learnt.

Next lesson was Potions with the Hufflepuffs. They'd managed to avoid the Slytherin students so far. Professor Slughorn (The Potions professor who also happened to be head of Slytherin House) didn't make them brew a potion; instead, he quizzed them all, awarding one point to each person who got a question right, to either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Lily and Lupin (Sirius didn't know how; he didn't seem that bright) got the highest points; each received twenty points to Gryffindor.

By the end of the day, Sirius was exhausted. He'd had no classes with the Slytherins (Potions didn't count; Professor Slughorn was a Professor), thankfully, but he knew he'd probably have one tomorrow. He checked the timetable, and sure enough, third period was History of Magic with the Slytherins.

He checked the hourglasses outside the Great Hall which measured all the house points that had been received. Ravenclaw were in the lead with three hundred and forty five, but Gryffindor were only twenty points again.

_Let's just hope Lily masters three more spells first! We'd be ten points in the lead then, _Sirius thought. But, he realised, the Ravenclaws would probably do that in the classes they had without the Gryffindors.

Still, there was plenty of time before the end of the school year.

After dinner was over, Sirius went to the library (which he'd found with the help of a Ravenclaw prefect) to start on his Charms essay. He completed five inches of it without the help of the many books surrounding him, before pulling out _Wingardium Leviosa: A Guide to The Basic Charm _by Lee Vitate to help him with the final three inches. Sirius read it through, proof-reading and checking for any errors he might have made, before leaning back in the chair and smiling. Hopefully he'd pass and get a good grade.

He made up his mind to hand it to Professor Flitwick the same day he'd completed it; he often lost his belongings and he didn't want the professor to think he just haven't done it.

Sirius made his way to the Head of Ravenclaw's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter," a voice called from inside. Sirius pushed open the door. Flitwick looked up.  
"Hello, Mister Black. Do you have a question about your homework? I can't tell you the answers, you must know that,".

"No, I don't need help. I've finished it!".  
"Already?" he said, surprised.  
"Yeah, I just thought I'd hand it in now before I lose it," he explained.

Professor Flitwick read it through, smiling. Sirius took that to be a good sign. The professor scrawled something over it with a feather quill and handed it over, still smiling.

"Very good, Black. You might even get top marks for this,".

Sirius' heart leapt.  
"Thank you, Professor!"

He left the office and yawned, suddenly tired. He went up to his dormitory and collapsed onto his bed and was asleep within minutes.

**A/N: I'd very much like to have a review for this chapter? Please? Also, please let me know if I have made any mistakes. I was wondering: Would you like a chapter in Lily's point of view?**


End file.
